Having Heart Is Full Of Pain
by My Sharpie Is Green
Summary: Ginny, I'm slow. It took me six years to realize that you're the only one for me. It took me eleven years to figure out that I can't live without you. And now, it's been less than six months, and...it's going to take a long time to accept you're not mine.
1. An Introduction Of Sorts

**.x. Having Heart Is Full Of Pain .x.**

An Introduction Of Sorts 

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing. NO-THING. Except the story…and Lily…and that nifty Daily Prophet headline XD.

The dark-haired young man's dirty fingers trembled as he read the headline on the tattered, week-old issue of the _Daily Prophet_ in his hands. "TEN YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF VOLDEMORT'S DEFEAT AND 'CHOSEN ONE' HARRY POTTER'S DEATH MARKED BY CELEBRATIONS AND MEMORIALS." He felt his stomach drop as he read. Had it really been that long? With trembling fingers, he traced the lightening bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. He looked at the date in the corner of the magazine he held in his hands—July 16. On that day, exactly a week ago, it had been ten years to the day after he had killed Tom Marvolo Riddle, known to the wizarding world as Lord Voldemort, ten years to the day after he had severed ties from everyone and everything he knew. As far as every wizard in the world was concerned, Harry James Potter was a dead man, but in truth, he was just lying in wait…

In wait for what, exactly, Harry James Potter could not have told you. In fact, he did not know himself. The truth was, Harry James Potter had no idea why he could not bear to face the wizarding world. Perhaps he felt ashamed about the fact that, despite the victim was evil, he had murdered someone. Perhaps he felt afraid to be considered a true hero. Despite the possibilities, however, he simply did not know.

Sighing, Harry looked around his home. He had resided in Number 12 Grimmauld Place since his presumed death. The house was dark and gloomy, and after being cooped up in it for ten years, he could easily understand why Sirius had hated his home. While he and Kreacher, the house elf he had inherited from Sirius along with the house he now called home' lived fairly comfortably, Harry hadn't seen daylight in years—he felt as though he was in Azkaban.

Harry quietly finished reading his _Daily Prophet_. There was nothing of much importance in it, simply discussions of apothecary ingredient prices rising and Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley's comments on the matter. Harry had been thrilled to hear that Mr. Weasley had been appointed to the position a couple years after his disappearance, and since then had been re-elected numerous times. It had never truly dawned on him, however, that everyone he had known and deserted had changed and he didn't know anything about them now. He didn't know what had come of Ron and Hermione's budding relationship, he wasn't sure how Fluer had fit into the Weasley family after she had married Bill, he didn't know if Professor Lupin and Tonks were still together, and, most bothersome to him, he didn't know a thing about Ginny.

As he mulled over the thoughts in his mind, Harry felt a burning desire to return to the life he had left years ago. As sleep came over him at long last, Harry's last thought was one of wondering what had happened to Ginny in all these years? Was she married? Did she have children? Or maybe, Harry almost hated himself for hoping this, she was still in mourning for the man she had lost ten years ago…

A few days later, Harry found himself nervously walking down Diagon Alley. A bag of change jingled in his coat pocket, and he wore an army green cadet hat on his head to hopefully hide his scar. He passed by the apothecary and the old wand shop, which was now as desolate as he remembered the Shrieking Shack being in his third year at Hogwarts. The windows were boarded up, and there was a plaque on the door in memory of Mr. Ollivander, the greatest wand maker the wizarding world had ever known. The same plaque, this one dedicated to Florian Fortesque, gleamed on the storefront of Fortesque's Ice Cream Shop and Harry felt a twang of sadness when he thought of how he had sat at those tables in his third year while Mr. Fortesque himself helped him with his History of Magic homework.

He walked up to each of the memorial plaques, which had been placed on every residence and building in which wizards and witches had been murdered by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and said a small word of thanks to each of the wizards who had helped him in his school work before continuing on his way. Harry passed Flourish and Blott's, Eyelop's Owl Emporium, and Madame Malkin's Robe Shop silently, stopped to look longingly at a display in the Quidditch store, and then ducked into the shop he had been most anxious about being recognized in—the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Harry walked into the store, which was crowded with wizards and witches no doubt preparing for a prank-filled school year. He looked around for a moment and then, pulling his hat down further, walked over to a section of the store that was only occupied by one or two nervous-looking boys who were most likely first years. There was not much in the section he was standing in, however, and he turned around to look somewhere else, nearly running into a young girl. She had sleek red hair with chocolate-hued eyes, and freckles dotted her nose and cheekbones attractively. She reminded Harry of a girl he had gone to school with by the name of Lavender Brown.

"Excuse me, sir," the girl said to him. "Do you know if they allow Pygmy Puffs at Hogwarts?" Harry looked down and saw a small purple baby puffskein in her cupped hands. She was looking him in the eyes, and Harry saw an intensity and strength in them.

"Er, I think so… A girl in the year below me had one when I went to school." He responded, startled. He was worried about what would happen if someone saw him; Harry Potter suddenly coming back from the dead was bound to create some commotion.

The girl frowned slightly and looked down at the ball of fur in her hand. "My dad says my auntie had one when she was at Hogwarts, but that was before they closed the school down. In the letter I got last week, it said we could have a cat, rat, owl or toad, so I'm not sure…"

"You're a first year?" he asked her.

"Yes."

He looked at her. She had the Weasley hair, Weasley freckles, from the sound of it her aunt was Ginny….but she looked like Lavender. Had Ron and Lavender gotten married? No, the girl in front of him was too old… Harry shook his suspicions off—perhaps she wasn't related to the Weasleys at all.

"Well, thank you for all of your help sir," the girl told him.

"What are you going to name it?" he asked her. She stopped to think.

"I don't know."

"What about Arnold?"

"I like it, but that's what my aunt named her…" The girl trailed off and then looked up at him suspiciously. "What's your name?" She asked him.

"Harry Potter," he told her, his voice barely above a whisper. "But don't tell anyone."

The little girl looked up at him with wide eyes and bit her lip. She opened her mouth to say something when she was stopped by a voice behind her.

"Lily, honey, I was wondering where you'd gotten off to…" Ron's voice trailed off. He was ten years older than Harry remembered him, but he was still tall and gangly with his long nose, freckles, and blazing Weasley hair. His eyes doubled in size, and he looked skeptical for a moment. Harry understood why—after all, he most likely thought he was seeing the ghost of his best friend from all those years ago—but he didn't know what to say. Perhaps this was why he had never tried to return to everyone—the explanation, as he was beginning to realize, would be difficult. "Blimey, Harry…"

The three of them stood there silently for a moment before Ron came up and gave Harry a tight hug, grinning enormously.

A few minutes later, the trio had checked out of Fred and George's store and was walking down the sunlit walks of Diagon Alley. "Harry, what? Where? Why?" Ron asked incredulously, torn between excitement at regaining his friend and anger at being left in the dark about his survival. Harry couldn't help but laugh at his friend's inarticulacy.

"I…just needed some alone time, that's all."

"Ten years is a lot of alone time," Ron muttered, and Harry winced.

"Honestly? I was worried you would all hate me for being gone so long, so I kept myself locked up in Grimmauld Place. If I've been gone too long, I understand…" Harry started, but Ron was quick to throw him into a headlock.

"Don't you dare act like you're going to lock yourself away in that dusty old house with Kreacher again, you..you…you!" Ron and Harry laughed, and Lily just looked at them like they were some of the biggest idiots on the face of the earth.

"Daddy," she said, looking at her wristwatch, "if we don't leave now, we'll be late!"

"Oh, I kinda forgot about that. Harry, have plans today?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I plan on haunting the Shrieking Shack until about sunset, and then walking into the Three Broomsticks and…no I don't have plans, you dolt!" Harry half-yelled when he noticed his friend was taking him seriously.

"Excellent, then you're coming with us. The entire family's getting together tonight for dinner, and everyone is going to be there! Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, Fluer, all of the kids…" Harry drowned out the rest of the people Ron listed off; his ears had perked when he heard Ron say Ginny's name. She was still alive! But, did she have a husband? He opened his mouth to ask about her, but no… He would wait to see her himself. "Harry?"

"Wha?"

"I said, want to come?"

"Yeah, sounds great." Harry grinned. How long had it been since he had had a full, warm, home-cooked meal? and a Weasley meal at that! He had never noticed before, but in the decade that had passed, he had become skin and bones. He couldn't help but smile to himself when he imagined Mrs. Weasley fussing over him.

"We're going by Floo Powder, and I've got my eye on you—you're not escaping from us again!" Harry and Ron laughed at old times, and, as Ron reached back and grabbed his little girl's hand, they walked into the Leaky Cauldron to go back to the Burrow…

---

When Harry, Ron, and Lily arrived in the fireplace of the Burrow, the house was empty. "All the best," Ron said to Harry. "You see, if Mum had been here, she would have died of a heart attack." Harry smiled, and Ron led him upstairs to his old room. The walls were now white, and the violent orange bedspread was gone—instead, a plain off-white comforter had taken its place. Absent also was the tank of frog spawn and the numerous Chudley Cannon posters that had been there the last time Harry had visted the Burrow.

"It's changed," he said, and Ron nodded, looking around his old room.

"Well, it's been a while. Hey, would you mind waiting up here? I think I'll surprise everyone." Harry nodded, and as Ron and Lily exited he could hear her explaining that she was to say nothing to anyone of Harry's appearance.

Flopping down on the bed, Harry closed his eyes. A lot had happened that day, and he knew even more was going to. It was so strange, Ron having a daughter. It was strange being here, the Burrow, of all places, after ten years of suffocating in Grimmauld Place. What would the Weasleys say to him? Would they welcome him back with open arms, or would they cast him out, furious at him as Ron had nearly been at first? Would they be angry with him for not telling them that he was still alive, for letting them mourn and worry and think he was gone forever?

"Harry, Harry wake up," Ron's voice drifted into his head. Harry opened his eyes quickly, sitting bolt upright. "You fell asleep. Come on, I told everyone I have a surprise, and they're waiting."

---

"I wonder what's taking him so long?" Ginny asked aloud.

"I don't know, sweetie, but he'll be down soon." Mrs. Weasley said to her daughter. "So, Bill, how are you and Fluer?" she asked.

"We're great," he smiled broadly, looking down at his five-year-old son Bailey. "She's really sorry that she couldn't make it, but the morning sickness were really bad tonight. I wouldn't have left, but she made me come."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the sound of another grandchild on the way. Through the years, Fluer had become much more bearable to all the Weasleys, especially with the birth of her first child. Across the room, Remus and Tonks Lupin smiled at Bill's response; they were expecting as well.

"Close your eyes, everyone!" Ron shouted from the staircase, and everyone sitting obliged curiously. Slowly, Ron walked down with Harry. When he had positioned his friend where everyone could see, him, he gave the signal for everyone to look.

"Oh my God…"

**A/N:** Yes, cliffhanger, because I am evil and I enjoy them and I don't get to do cliffhangers very much! Hope you enjoyed it (This one was much longer than The World At Large or the first chapter of The Painful Realization That All Has Gone Wrong, and I'm so proud of myself!). I'll probably post chapter two of my other story, a Kingdom Hearts one, before I do chapter two of this, so check that one out too! Thanks, and don't forget to Read and Review.


	2. And Now, How You've Betrayed Me

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing. NO-THING. Except the story…and Lily.

**Who Am I, liza, PG, overprotected, and ickle-princess:** Thank you very much 

**SheRocKZThatsTaGe:** Haha! Well, lest you considered me evil, I updated as soon as I could.

**.x. Having Heart Is Full Of Pain .x.**

And Now, How You've Betrayed Me 

"Ginny!" Harry shouted, running out of the door. "God damn it, would you just stop!"

He had to admit their reunion hadn't exactly gone as planned. She had taken one look at him, whispered, "Oh my God," and then stormed out without uttering a single word. Was he really that much of an idiot to have expected a warm, excited welcome? With everyone staring at him, horror struck, he had flashed them an apologetic look and quickly ran out after her, though now he was beginning to wonder for what. "Stop running! Gin!" He was sure they were almost a mile away from the Burrow now… They had entered woods, and it was so dark that it was hard to follow her. Hearing the babbling of a creek nearby, Harry pushed himself until he reached its banks.

Ginny was sitting on a rock, running her fingertips through the running water. She looked up at him, solemnity in her eyes. "Why?" she asked resignedly.

"I…" He didn't answer her, but instead sat there with his mouth gaping open.

"Just answer," she snapped, and he closed his mouth.

"Honestly? In the beginning, I felt guilty… Anytime I looked down at my hands, they looked crimson to me… No matter how hard I scrubbed—and I scrubbed them until they were raw and pink and bled—they never came clean. I was dirty… I had committed the cardinal sin and there was no way I could justify myself. Then, I thought I could square with it, but I was afraid no one would take me back. And I just stayed there… I just stayed." Ginny stared at him coldly. "Gin, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay? Every day, I thought about you. I wondered how you were, if you were married, if you had kids, if you were happy, if you missed me. Fuck, Gin, you were one of the reasons I couldn't come back! I was so terrified that you would never forgive me for leaving."

"Well you should have stayed then," she snarled at him, getting up. "You, Harry James Potter, are a jackass." With that, she stormed out of the woods, leaving a dejected Harry standing alone by the creek in the woods with no idea how to get back.

---

"Ron, what the hell is going on?" Lupin snapped at him. He and Molly's faces were whiter than most of the others, and Ron was beginning to wonder if his surprise was such a bright idea. "Ron, I understand you wanted to see him again, but to make us think that he was back and alive…" Lupin sighed. He had been close to Harry, considered him the closest thing to a son he might have ever had. When he learned he had lost Harry just like he had lost Sirius, and James, it had been hard for him to bounce back—it had been hard for all of them.

"But…he's real! That's really Harry! Lily and I found him in Fred and George's shop! Didn't we, Lily?" The little girl nodded in agreement.

"Ron, stop," Hermione whispered. Her hand was shaking, and there was something close to tears in her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but seeing the looks in everyone's eyes he shut his mouth and slumped back into his seat. Lily sent him an apologetic look from across the table, and he began to push his food around his plate with his fork. As they prepared to say Grace, they heard the door open.

"Er, I'm sorry," came Harry's voice, "I don't think Ginny's coming back tonight if she's not already here."

"Harry?" Hermione shrieked. Before he knew it, she had run up to him and now had his arms latched around his neck. He made squeaking noises, trying to breathe.

"Hermione, you're strangling him."

"Oh, sorry." She pulled away, blushing.

"Harry, is that, is that you? Harry? Oh God, Harry!" Before he knew it, Remus had him in a fatherly hug as Tonks smiled up at him. Fred and George experienced a rare serious moment with him and hugged him as well. Mrs. Weasley ran up to him, making a fuss over how thin he had gotten. Smiling with tears in her eyes, she ushered him into a seat.

Over the course of the meal, Harry recounted the past ten years, and got to hear a bit about the recent years. He learned about Remus and Tonks' marriage and the little girl that was due in a few months. Bill told him about Fluer's pregnancy as he introduced him to Bailey; Hermione and Mrs. Weasley caught him up on the rest of the recent news. By nine o'clock everyone had disapparated, leaving only Ron and Mrs. Weasley at home.

"Where's Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"He had to work late, unfortunately."

"I heard he's been made Minister. Congratulations."

"Thank you, dear. Well, we'll let you boys decide on sleeping arrangements—everyone's old rooms are empty, just save one for Ginny." She yawned. "Well, I'm a bit tired, so I'll be heading off to bed. It's good to have you back, Harry." She smiled, making her way upstairs.

"Where you wanna sleep?" Ron asked him.

"Share your room like old times?" Ron grinned, nodding.

"You coming?"

"Nah, I'll hang down here for a little."

Ron began to walk upstairs, and then turned around. "Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, if Ginny's being weird, ignore it. She's been kinda off, since, well, you know…" Harry nodded. "Well, g'night." With that, Ron headed upstairs, leaving Harry bemused and guilty.

Harry walked over to the living room, and let himself fall down onto the couch's soft cushions. As he closed his eyes, his thoughts drifted to Ginny. Where was she? Was she all right? He knew by the way she had talked to him earlier that she hated him, but he was still allowed to be concerned for her safety.

The hours whiled away and Harry was still no closer to falling asleep than he had been earlier that evening. Sighing with resignation, he got up off the couch and walked over to the kitchen. He rummaged through the cupboards, pulling out the hot cocoa mix from one and sugar from another. Then, reaching into the fridge, he grabbed milk and the French Vanilla creamer. As he was making his drink, he heard the door open. He kept his eyes on the counter, knowing it was Ginny, until he could hear her passing the kitchen. "Want some?" he asked her.

She stopped to look at him. She was dressed in the same clothes as before, but her make-up looked as if it had been taken off, and her eyes were still distinctly swollen. "I'm going upstairs."

He heard the clomping of her feet going up. "Should I take that as a no?" He called up to her. He tapped the mug with his wand and took a gulp, smiling as the warm cocoa slid down his throat. He drank slowly, savoring it as he sat on the Weasley kitchen counter. Yawning, he set down his mug and closed his eyes.

"What are you having?" He heard Ginny ask tentatively. She shuffled in slowly, her hands in her pockets.

"Hot chocolate. Do you want any?"

"Er…I can get it myself. I'm, er, sorry…about earlier…" she said awkwardly, using her wand to gather the ingredients.

"It's fine," Harry responded, rather flatly, taking a sip of his drink.

"No it's not, it's just—"

"You've been crying," he said, not looking at her. Ginny stared up, dumbfounded, unsure as how to respond to him. Awkward silence ensued, and it was all Harry could do to keep from cursing himself out loud. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"No, you were right. Erm, how are you?" Ginny, who now had her own mug, walked over and pulled herself onto the seat next to him. She brought her long, slender legs up against her chest, and Harry couldn't help but notice how much she had grown and changed physically. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful.

"I meant about everything. I'm sorry about earlier today, but, most of all, I'm sorry for all the days before this…" Harry leaned in closer, but Ginny pulled away surprisingly quickly, causing him to lose his balance on the counter. Turning red, he hung his head and looked away.

"Harry, I'm sorry…Harry? Look at me," she begged. He glanced over, his face burning, and she gave him a look of sympathy and apology. "Harry, I can't…I'm married."

**A/N:** Yes, another cliffhanger! on, this one isn't AS bad as the other one. Sorry this one isn't longer, but I wanted to upload it and this seemed a good place to cut off. Thanks for reading, please review! Love, MSiG


	3. Will My Memories Die?

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing. NO-THING. Except the story…and Lily, Andrew, and the twins.

**TiggerLily130:** Haha, thank you. Don't worry, this is, after all, a Harry and Ginny story….

**Ickle-princess:** Updated, especially for you ;)

**BexyLou:** Thank you very much.

**Previously: **"I meant about everything. I'm sorry about earlier today, but, most of all, I'm sorry for all the days before this…" Harry leaned in closer, but Ginny pulled away surprisingly quickly, causing him to lose his balance on the counter. Turning red, he hung his head and looked away.

"Harry, I'm sorry…Harry? Look at me," she begged. He glanced over, his face burning, and she gave him a look of sympathy and apology. "Harry, I can't…I'm married."

**.x. Having Heart Is Full Of Pain .x.**

_Will My Memories Die?_

"_Haha…Harry, stop!" Ginny giggled as he scooped her up into his arms. Spinning her around, he planted a soft, sweet kiss on her perfect lips and he felt them smile at his touch. He let her down again; she wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her head into his neck. "I love you, Harry," she whispered into his ear for the first time, "I've always loved you."_

"_I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her again, an unfamiliar warmth flooding through his body. It was at that moment he became aware of what he had always known but never realized—he was meant to spend his life with Ginny Weasley…_

"What?" he asked, incredulously. "Oh God," he thought, "let her be joking…"

"I'm sorry," she murmured, not looking him in the eyes.

They shared an awkward silence for a few moments. "To…to who?" he finally managed to croak out.

He barely heard her as she breathed out the word, "Neville."

Two seconds later, Ginny found herself alone in her parents' kitchen, and Harry was walking up the stairs. She glanced over at the clock and cursed. 3:20 A.M. Taking one last hopeful look at the kitchen door, she apparated with a _crack!_ to her dark home.

"Hi, honey," a sleepy Neville smiled at her as she walked in the bedroom.

"Hi." Ginny sat down on the edge of the bed to take off her shoes and socks, and then stood up to take off her shirt and pants. Slipping into a lace nightie, she climbed under the covers. Wrapping her arms around Neville, she closed her eyes.

"Where were you?"

"Mmm, I fell asleep at Mum's. How was work?"

"Fine." Neville yawned. "Can we carry on this conversation in the morning?" He kissed her forehead gently and she nodded sleepily. "Goodnight, Gin," he whispered, closing his eyes again. She nuzzled into his neck and he held her in a tight embrace. The couple fell asleep like that, waking together just a few hours later.

Harry's head hurt from thinking, his breath didn't seem to come quickly or deep enough. He remembered vividly the sensation of drowning, his head about to explode from lack of oxygen, from the second task in the Triwizard Tournament, and this sensation was a thousand times worse. "Damn it Harry, you should have come back… You should have come back for her, and now look where it got you." His cheeks burned with the knowledge that hot tears were forming in the corners of his emerald green eyes. How could he have been so amazingly, astoundingly _stupid_? Ginny was a pretty girl, the boys had always liked her, and anyways, he had broken up with her in his sixth year. "I was just trying to protect her…" he whispered sadly to himself, letting a silent tear trickle down his cheek. "At least she's happy," he thought miserably to himself as he pulled the blankets of the bed tight around his cold body, preparing for a fitful night's sleep.

Ginny did not come by the Weasley house in the next couple of days. Harry spent the time catching up with the Weasley brothers over backyard games of Quidditch, just like they had done during his time at Hogwarts, and he spent numerous days at Ron and Hermione's house. Lily spent much of her time with Harry and treated him as an uncle, and they often went to the park together with Ron and Hermione's three younger children. It was at those days, pushing young ones on swings and retelling his fondest memories of Hogwarts to Lily, that he found himself the happiest. He had always wanted to be a father; long days spent playing games with the three kids that he had never been allowed to play himself were proving to fulfill this wish and keep his mind off of Ginny all at once.

"Mr. Potter?" Lily asked him.

"Harry, and yes?" Harry was sitting with Andrew Weasley (the oldest of the trio at the age of five) in his lap and one of the twin girls, Emma, in his arms. Lily was holding the other twin, Bonnie, and they sat on one of the benches on the outskirts of the grassy playround, catching their breath before heading home.

"You knew my aunt at Hogwarts, right?"

"Yeah, we were good friends," he said, leaving out that it was only a half-truth. She looked at him, and he knew instantly that she saw through his lie.

"I wish you would have married her."

"Why do you say that? Do you not like Neville?"

"No, he's fine….on his own. I don't think he and Aunt Ginny make a very good couple, that's all. My dad says you were perfect for her though! Is it true? You guys even dated at Hogwarts, didn't you?"

"That was a long time ago," he told her, and immediately felt guilt at the crushed expression on her face. Then he smiled weakly. "I wish I would have married her too…" Harry looked down in regret. _Why?_ He had been such a selfish idiot and now he would never have her.

A pair of skinny arms around his neck broke his thoughts. "It's okay, Mr. Potter," Andrew said into his shoulder as he hugged him. Harry smiled and Lily smiled back.

"Wanna go home?" she asked him, and Harry nodded. They stood up and Lily took Emma from his arms.

"Want a ride?" Harry smiled as Andrew's eyes lit up, and a grin nearly as big as the child was spread across his lips.

"Really?"

Harry bent down and scooped the boy into his arms, throwing him so that he was sitting on his shoulders. Andrew laughed and giggled, and the group walked back to the Burrow, where a warm meal was awaiting them.

Harry's hair was wet as he walked down the stairs, fresh out of the shower, on his way to dinner. The smell of soap was still evident on his body. He was dressed casually, with a pair of jeans and a plain sage green t-shirt. He reached the foot of the stairs; the smell of a million delectable dishes reached his nose and he grinned.

"Everything smells great, Mrs. Weasley," he said to the proud matriarch as he slipped into his seat next to Ron. Across the table from him, Lily and Andrew smiled at him and waved, and he returned the action.

"Don't be silly, Harry, dear. Call me Molly." Harry nodded, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley settled into their places at the table as well. As Ron and Hermione warned Andrew that mashed potatoes were not to be flung (an incident Harry assumed had happened before), he noticed there was an empty seat.

"Mrs. Wea—I mean, Molly? Is there someone else coming?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, yes. We're just waiting for her. You're not too terribly starved, are you?" A look of concern that her children were not being fed quickly enough passed over her features.

"No, that wasn't it. Just curious."

"Uncle Harry?" Lily asked.

"What's up, Lil?" he asked the eleven year old.

"Well…I'm going to school in a week, and… I was wondering if you would come to King's Cross with us?" A look of apprehension and hope filled her face, and Harry couldn't help but swell with happiness.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he told her, smiling. A look of pure joy flooded her features, and Harry laughed.

"Did…did she just call you 'Uncle Harry?'" Hermione asked him.

"You know, Uncle Harry is the best pusher on the swings _ever_!" Andrew gleefully informed his mother.

"And he's the best spinner for the merry-go-round," Lily added.

"Impressive, Harry," Hermione told him, obviously shell-shocked at how quickly he had grown on her young children. "We have a hard time getting them to call Percy 'uncle.'"

"That's because Percy's a git," Andrew explained proudly.

"Andrew Bilius Weasley, what did I tell you about using that word about Uncle Percy?" Hermione asked him strictly.

"That's the idea!" Ron whispered quietly to his son. He was soundly whacked over the head with Hermione's wand.

"Don't you go around giving him those ideas! Just because Percy was Head Boy and got better O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. grades than you did, and said those things to your parents, and abandoned your family…" Hermione's voice trailed off for a moment. "God, are you infuriating!"

"They haven't changed a bit," Harry thought to himself. The couple bickered for a few moments longer, this time with their voices hushed so that Andrew and Lily couldn't hear what they were saying, until their argument was interrupted by the definitive _crack_ of someone who had just Apparated.

"Sorry I'm late, Mum," came Ginny's voice, and Harry groaned inwardly. Why did he get the idea this would not end well?

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter is a little short, and kinda sucks, but with good reason! The good, juicy stuff is going to happen in the next few chapters (it will continue after that, but it gets very good very soon), and this one was kind of a filler. I intended for something to happen in this one, but I wasn't sure what, and I have decided it would be best for this one to have no major action, sorry. Please read and review still, I promise chapter four will be better!


	4. Then She Runs Away From Me

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing. NO-THING. Except the story…and Lily, Andrew, and the twins.

**A/N:** I am SO sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but things were hectic the week before Thanksgiving and then I went up to my grandparent's house for about five days, and this is the first chance I've had to work on it. I'm also going to Chicago for a field trip this Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, and so don't expect another update for about a week and a half.

**Ickle-princess: **Yeah, I'm a bitch with the cliffhangers .

**Harry94Ginny:** Yes, it is, but I still pity the poor guy.

**BexyLou:** Thank you!

**Iamsuchafreak:** Thanks, and doing so.

**Ashley0918:** Thanks!

**Scotty26:** Wow, that's really flattering! Thank you so much!

**Hedwig136:** Thank you!

**Previously: **"'Sorry I'm late, Mum,' came Ginny's voice, and Harry groaned inwardly. Why did he get the idea this would not end well?"

**.x. Having Heart Is Full Of Pain .x.**

_Then She Runs Away From Me Faster Than I Crawl_

"Neville and I were with his nieces, and when he had to leave for work, I needed to take them home," Ginny explained as she slipped into the seat between her mother and Lily. The group said grace, and everyone was soon helping themselves to the dishes Molly had so lovingly prepared earlier that day.

"What does Neville do for a living?" Harry asked her as he put some mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Oh, he works at St. Mungo's. He's their Ministry liaison, so he and Dad see a lot of each other." She looked up at him for a moment. "What are you planning on doing? For work, I mean."

"Well…at this point, being an Auror's out of the question. I was thinking of maybe being a Hogwarts professor."

Lily's eyes lit up immediately, and Ginny laughed. "What, Lil, you like Harry?"

"Uncle Harry is great!" she said animatedly, and Andrew nodded in agreement. Ginny looked at Harry.

"They won't even call Percy 'Uncle,'" Ginny told him incredulously, "not that I blame them of course; he's quite the impressive git."

Harry chuckled. "So what do you do?"

"Stay at home wife," she grinned. Harry couldn't really believe it, considering how much trouble Ginny had once gotten in for her free use of the best Bat-Bogey Hexes Harry had ever witnessed. During Hogwarts, he would have placed bets on Ginny going into a career as an Auror, but he supposed times had changed. Next to Harry, Ron and Hermione gave themselves knowing looks that neither Harry nor Ginny caught. The rest of dinner went on peaceably, much to Harry's pleasure.

By the time an hour had passed, Ron, Hermione, and their family had disappeared, Molly and Arthur had gone up to bed after a long day, and Harry and Ginny had volunteered to do the dishes. Looking at the sizable mound, Harry sighed and went to the sink, turning on the faucet.

"What are you doing?" Ginny laughed.

"Washing the dishes?"

"Try doing it _this_ way," she said, rolling her eyes and smiling, as she waved her wand and the dirty china suddenly gleamed and whizzed back to their proper places.

"I'm brilliant," Harry laughed, and Ginny nodded.

The pair of them fell silent for a moment, and Harry found himself lapsing into memories again…

_It was a hot, lazy Saturday, and Harry and Ginny had found themselves laying down in the sand on the shores of the lake. Ginny's head was resting in Harry's lap, his fingers running idly through her long, flaming hair as they watched the giant squid stretching its tentacles sluggishly toward shore. His thoughts were not on the day at hand, however, but on the prophesy. _

"_You'll survive it, Harry," Ginny whispered so only he could hear. "You'll survive all of this, even if no one else does." Sitting up, she repositioned herself so that her head was resting on Harry so that she could hear the beating of his heart and feel the rising of his ribs as he breathed, her hair strewn across his chest. He softly kissed her forehead, and she looked up at him. Putting his hand in hers, she put his hand over her heart. "Do you feel that beating?" _

_Harry nodded, confused._

"_From this moment on, it's yours." He kissed her sweetly, breathing a sigh of content. For this one instant, everything was alright; as his fingers lay intertwined with hers, memories of the prophesy drifted from his mind as they were lulled into a light sleep by the warm afternoon sun…_

"Harry? _Harry_?" Ginny asked, snapping him back into reality.

"I'm sorry, Gin," Harry said quietly. She looked at him oddly, clearly baffled.

"About what?"

"Trying to kiss you yesterday," Harry said. It wasn't the only thing that he regretted between them—he didn't think that he would have enough time to list everything if he started then and didn't stop until the day he died—but how could he explain that to her? She obviously wanted to be nothing more than friends, and that attempted reconciliation was causing awkwardness in even the most normal of situations.

"Oh…" Her voice sounded almost disappointed. "You know, if you were going to apologize for something, I have to admit that trying to kiss me is probably the last thing you should have." There was a hint of anger and frustration in the end of the sentence.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry snapped. Wasn't enough for her that he was trying to apologize for everything?

"What is that supposed to mean? How about the fact that you BROKE UP with me? And at a funeral, for Christ's sake! Then, _then_, you did the worst thing you could have possibly done. All of the next year, you talked to me everyday and tried to be my friend."

"And what the hell is wrong with that!" Harry cried, feeling thoroughly aggravated at this point. What had he done to set her off like this?

"Do you know what kind of torture that is? To be wanting to be with you so badly and having you sitting there in front of me, talking to me like we've never kissed and you've never told me we'd always be together? To hear you talking to me like I'm nothing more than a friend, and know that I never will be?" Flicking her wand, a bottle of sake and an oversized shot glass flew onto the counter beside Ginny, and she quickly filled the glass to the brim, downing it in one gulp.

"What is your problem?" Harry asked her, summoning the large bottle of rice wine and holding it away from her.

"What do you mean 'what is my problem?'" she sneered at him.

"You shouldn't drink that much!"

"What are you, my father?"

"What are you, an alcoholic?"

"Fuck off."

"And what does Neville think about this?"

Ginny paused for a moment. "He doesn't know."

"What, like you don't drink yourself into a stupor when he's around?"

"No, I mean he's never around." Her the level of her voice had risen rapidly, and Harry knew that he had touched a nerve. "And I do not drink myself into stupors and I am not a fucking alcoholic, okay? Oh, and another thing—Neville and I's relationship is none of your goddamn business, so just say out of it."

"What happened to you? You changed, Ginny."

"What happened to me? You want to know what happened to me? _You_ happened, Harry." Harry reached out to grab her wrist as she walked away, and she spun around. "Don't touch me!" Harry gave her a look of bafflement, and, with a resonating _crack!_, she was gone.

Ron and Hermione were sitting together in their oversized, soft armchair. A few moments ago, the children had been put to bed, and they were enjoying their one quiet time of the night. It was the one time of the day that the couple ever got to be to themselves, as the twins and Andrew sapped up most of their time and energy during the day. Hermione smiled as she snuggled up to her loving husband; it was in moments like these especially that she knew she had made the right choice in marrying him. She began to drift slowly off to sleep, Ron aiding the process as he rubbed her back lightly and kissed her forehead, but awoke with a start as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Ron whispered, unwrapping her arms from around is neck and getting off of the chair. "Go back to sleep." When he opened the door, a enraged-looking Harry met his gaze.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked, eyeing his friend warily. He knew what Harry could be like when he was in these moods; after all, he hadn't forgotten the summer before their fifth year.

"What the hell is wrong with your sister?" Harry growled, and Ron, realizing that this could be loud, closed the door behind him and lead his friend outside for a walk.

**A/N:** Short again, I know, but I'm trying! Also, I'm so excited about going to Chicago this weekend that I can't focus on much else. Next chapter gets really good, I promise! Expect it in about a week and a half….maybe ;)


	5. Let Interests Rip Apart The Understood

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing. NO-THING. Except the story…and Lily, Andrew, and the twins.

**A/N:** Back from Chicago, had a good time, blah blah blah. Here it is. Oh, Oh, I just remembered! BANNER NEWS: I have a journal now where I will post when I have updated, how far I am on the new chapters if it's been taking me a while, why I haven't posted in a while, the occasional preview possibly, etc. etc. However, I will only keep it updated if I know people are reading it, so leave comments after entries, please! To get to it, type this link into your address bar without the spaces: **w w w . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / l v n g a l l 0 v r m e /**

A Big Thank You To Jon'sMyMaster For Being My Beta For This! 

**Scotty26:** Yeah, I do them because they keep interest…that, and I'm just plain sadistic x

**Sarah:** Um, we were kind of at my teacher's mercy, but we went to the Christkindlmarkt (German class, and at least she _thinks_ we went to the Christkindlmarkt), Chicago Theater, Water Tower, and the Magnificent Mile (or, as my friends called it, the Fantastic Mile, the Great Mile, the Green Mile, the This-Is-Way-Longer-Than-A-Mile Mile, etc. etc. etc.) and yeah. You're right, not too much to do.

**Iamsuchafreak:** Shush! x

**Halowarrior:** Wow, thanks! (Such a dorky response.)

**BexyLou: **Thanks, and I'm glad. She's gotten to be a tad bit bipolar, huh? Should have seen it coming, with all those wicked Bat Boogey hexes….

**SN and NS:** Honey, you leave the most _bizarre_ reviews, but thank you for the compliments. x

**Previously:** "'What happened to me? You want to know what happened to me? _You_ happened, Harry.' Harry reached out to grab her wrist as she walked away, and she spun around. 'Don't touch me!' Harry gave her a look of bafflement, and, with a resonating _crack!_, she was gone." : "'What the hell is wrong with your sister?' Harry growled, and Ron, realizing that this could be loud, closed the door behind him and lead his friend outside for a walk."

**.x. Having Heart Is Full Of Pain .x.**

Let The Interests Rip Apart The Understood 

"Ron," Harry told him stubbornly, "I am not doing this." It was almost nine o'clock at night, and the pair was standing in the hallway outside of Ginny and Neville's apartment. Harry was leaning against the wall, his arms folded against his chest, with Ron standing in front of him.

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"I'm going with you."

"Then you're going alone."

"Quit acting like a five-year-old!"

"Let me act like a five-year-old!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm ringing the doorbell." Harry ran, knocking him out of the way. "Suit yourself," Ron said with a shrug, and disappeared.

"Thank Godric," Harry grumbled, and was about to apparate away as well when the door opened.

"Harry!" Neville pulled him into a hug, and Harry, still shell-shocked at his horrible timing, returned it.

"Ginny told me you turned up, but I wasn't sure if you'd stop by! It's great to see you, Harry."

"Great to see you too, Neville."

"I'm afraid I can't chat long, however. I was just leaving—Arthur's taking a couple of us up to some place called Maine to do some muggle-style camping," Neville chuckled. "Well, we'll see how that goes, huh? Anyways, great to see you! Drop by sometime, I'd love to catch up."

"Alright, see you around Neville." Harry's forgetful friend from all those years ago walked down the hallway and was soon out of sight. There was silence for a moment after Neville left, and Harry turned to leave.

"Erm, do you want to come in?" Harry looked up to see Ginny standing awkwardly at the door, one of her arms holding the other, her gaze focused acutely on her shoes. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders in loose curls; her bangs fell in front of her chocolate-hued eyes. She was wearing a long, pale lavender camisole over a pair of light blue bootleg jeans, and Harry could see for the first time that freckles graced not only her face, but dotted her chest and arms as well. Even with the black heels she wore, he was taller than her.

"Sure," he replied, smiling at her. The anger and fury he had been feeling only a couple of minutes prior had completely evaporated—his blood was no longer boiling, his fists were no longer clenched—and he was glad to come into the apartment. A pleasant smell wafted through the air, and the living room he had stepped into was filled with simple and classic furniture.

As she showed him from room to room, Harry's thoughts drifted to the course of their meeting. He hoped they could at least reconcile their friendship—he knew that she would be faithful to Neville for as long as they were married. He would always love her, but friendship was better than nothing.

"And this," she said, interrupting his train of thought, "is our bedroom. Not the most impressive room, but we like it well enough." The lights in the room were dimmed, but Harry could still make out some silk sheets carefully made on the canopy bed. On every surface, candles glowed, flickering a bit. It was obvious that this was one part of her life Ginny wanted to be romantic. Knowing what she and Neville had done here made him surge with jealousy inside, though he knew he could do nothing about it.

"Well, er, that's the house—apartment, I mean—and, um…um…. Why are you here?" She finally asked. Her voice cracked a bit, and he winced at the sound of it.

"I wanted to apologize…for the things that matter this time. Starting with last night. I'm sorry, Gin, so so sorry… I shouldn't have yelled at you or tried to tell you what to do—"

She looked up at him for the first time, her eyes sorrowful. "No, Harry, really, you don't have to. You didn't do anything to set me off like that, it wasn't fair to you, I—" She stopped as he put a finger to her lips. Her heart raced, half of her hoping that he would follow the action with what happened in every harlequin romance she had ever read, the other half dreading the possibility.

"I was trying to protect you in sixth year, I swear it, Gin. My parents, Sirius, Dumbledore—I didn't want it to be you next. I wanted to take you back the second Voldemort was gone, I wanted to hold you in my arms again the instant he couldn't hurt you, but I couldn't come back…to anyone. Oh, Gin, these are all horrible excuses! I should never have left, I should never have left you, I didn't want to, oh God… I would do anything to take back these past ten years, and now… I just, I hope you and Neville are happy, I really do, and—" Harry paused, confused, when he saw that Ginny had turned beet red in front of him. "Why are you blushing?" It took a moment for him to register that, during the course of his conversation, he had ended up pressing Ginny against a post of her bed. "Oh, erm, sorry about that…" he mumbled, stepping back a few paces.

"Um, you were saying?" she squeaked, obviously as embarrassed as he was.

"It's just, I…I…" Harry hesitated for a moment, trying to decide on how best to convey his thoughts, and then he remembered an old saying. Quickly, he stepped in again, closing the distance between the two of them. He pressed his lips softly against hers, and this time she didn't pull away, didn't run, didn't shout, but his conscious would not let him forget that she was a married woman. Just as suddenly as he had pulled in, he broke the embrace, his cheeks a burning shade of scarlet. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have."

Ginny shook her head, pulling him in for another kiss. This one lasted a brief few moments longer, but Harry soon broke apart again.

"Ginny, I can't," he told her, breathing heavily. He wanted so badly to kiss her like she wanted him to, but how could he? He was a Gryffindor—honorable, chivalrous. Was he supposed to throw that all away?

"Harry, just this once, let's pretend Neville isn't around. Just tonight, let's let it be the way it would've been."

Light shone through the window of Ginny's bedroom, gently waking the fiery redhead. She yawned slightly and then stretched her arms, greeting the new day. The candles all had burned themselves out through the night, her clothes were still strewn across the floor, and she smiled at the memories as she stretched her thin arms. Neville was almost forgotten—only Harry occupied her thoughts at the moment. She smiled, turning to greet him. "Mmmm…Good morning, Harry," she whispered, turning to rest her head on his chest. It was only when her head fell on the mattress that she realized he was no longer next to her.

**A/N: Love Jon'sMyMaster. If it weren't for her, this is where Ch. 5 would be ending. :N/A**

The wind blew Harry's unruly hair about on the back porch of number twelve Grimmauld Place as he held his head in his hands—had he really done what he thought he had? Had he truly violated every value he had ever held? "Oh, Godric…" he whispered to himself. His head hurt as if he was suffering from a hangover and his stomach was also rebelling. How could he have been such an idiot? "She's married, Harry, _married_! You will _never_ be with her. You can't be with her." And, as the thought finally occurred to him, he felt on single tear roll down his cheek. Sighing, he realized something that he should have figured out ages ago—nothing good ever happens when you let the interests rip apart the understood.

"Harry?" He turned at Ginny's tentative voice, careful to discreetly wipe the tear from the corner of his eye. He saw her standing there in the clothes she had been wearing the night before; her hair hadn't been brushed since before their activities the night before and it showed, her make-up had come off during sleep, but he still thought she looked as beautiful as ever. "I thought I might find you here."

"So, erm, hi," he said awkwardly, slipping his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. How was it that, after getting something he had wanted for so long, he could feel so miserable and confused? _Nothing good ever happens when you let the interests rip apart the understood._

"'lo," she replied, feeling just as odd. Why wouldn't he look at her? Then it dawned on her—how could she ever have thought he would have given up his chivalry for her? She should have known that wishing only wounds the heart.

"About last night…"

"I agree…"

"So then we're—"

"—okay?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

There was silence for a moment.

"Harry…why'd you do it? I mean, it just…isn't like you."

"It wasn't like you, either." He watched her intently, wondering if he had just set off the ticking time bomb that was her temper.

"I guess I've changed a lot since the last time I saw you, huh?" she asked him sadly. "Did…did I ever tell you I love you?"

"You used to tell me that a lot. Well, not a lot, I guess, but enough."

"Recently?"

"Not in eleven years."

"Then, I guess you should know, before we get separated again, that I do. Love you, that is."

Harry looked at her, surprised. "What about Neville?"

Ginny looked down at her shoes again. "I…never have."

Harry was shocked. For a moment, he was sure he had heard her wrong, but the look on her face assured him otherwise. "But…"

"I just…thought you were gone. You were gone and he was safe. And he loved me. He loved me a lot…" She looked up at him sadly, guilt in her eyes. "That's not the worst, though."

"It gets worse?" he asked her, a bit incredulous.

"You, erm, weren't my first."

"I wouldn't have expected to be, you're married."

"No, I mean, affair."

Harry looked at her, dumbstruck. Had he really done this to Ginny? For a moment, he had wanted to call her his, but he knew he never could. Not after what she had just told him. Out of all of the things that had surprised him about her since his return, this had to be the most shocking of them all. The most out of character. The most unforgivable.

"Harry? Please say something."

"Wow," he finally responded.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"No, it's fine, Ginny, really."

"What do you mean?" she asked him, confused.

"It's not my place to get mad—after all, you're not mine anymore."

Ginny swallowed awkwardly and forced a smile. It had been fair for him to say that. After all, it was true, wasn't it? Her face still turned toward the ground, but her eyes flitted up to look at him. "Well, I, er, should probably be going. Um, nice to see you again, Harry. See you around some time, I guess…." He nodded as she walked away, waiting until she got into the house to disapparate.

When he was sure she was gone, Harry broke down. Slamming his fist against the grubby exterior of the house, tears slid down his face. "You _IDIOT_!" he screamed in frustration, and he let himself sink to the floor, his head in his arms, sobbing. _Nothing good ever happens when you let the interests rip apart the understood._

**A/N:** Whew, that was a long one! Hope you liked it, and also, about the size: don't expect one this big for a long time! I would have made it two chapters, but they would have been abominably short, so here you go—one long one. That's all for now, R+R! I'll update the other one soon…maybe x (Hey, that wasn't really a cliffhanger, was it?) **:N/A**

**Please Review With Some Characters (Preferably Girls) To Show Up In The Next Part!**


	6. You Look Like Normal People, But

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing. NO-THING. Except the story…and Lily, Andrew, and the twins…and the many random women.

**Jon'sMyMaster:** 1. Yes. 2. Any time. 3. Neither can I…. 4. Wtf did that mean? Ask you over IM.

**Harry94Ginny: **Thanks much!

**Scotty26:** Thank you. Actually, I was watching Chicago a LOT when I started writing this fic, so I guess it kind of almost turned out to be like Roxie's relationship with Amos, if you've seen the movie (basically, she married him because he could support her). That and I just happen to have a thing for Neville and see him as such a sweet guy… Yeah, this is a romantic fic, I guess, but the next few chapters should be normal…after all, I have a year to cover before next BIG Harry/Ginny thing. Oh, and thanks for the cookie!

**Winterwonderland69: **Thanks!

**Iamsuchafreak:** Haha. I'll try….

**Mandaleigh6078:** Thank you!

**A/N: **I am SO sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, but my teachers heaped tests and projects on us and piled up homework and then I had to get Christmas presents together for people and its just been a very stressful couple of weeks and then my computer got invaded by Spyware and I had a huge panic attack and I've just been crazy busy. I'm sure you all understand (and I hope none of you have gone through the horror of having more than 300 Spyware things invade your computer at once for no reason that you're aware of).

**Previously:** When he was sure she was gone, Harry broke down. Slamming his fist against the grubby exterior of the house, tears slid down his face. "You _IDIOT_!" he screamed in frustration, and he let himself sink to the floor, his head in his arms, sobbing. _Nothing good ever happens when you let the interests rip apart the understood._

**.x. Having Heart Is Full Of Pain .x.**

You Look Like Normal People, But Actually You Are The Angels Of Death 

It was nine-thirty in the morning of one particularly downcast Sunday, and Harry Potter found himself sitting glumly at the kitchen table of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. In the week and a half that had passed since he and Ginny's final farewell, his thoughts had not dwelled on much else. He sighed as he heard the rumbling of thunder overhead and laid his head on his arm.

He was hungry. Had he eaten yesterday? He didn't think he had. Getting up as if it was painful to him to move, he opened his fridge, searching for food. His emerald eyes scanned the contents, and, deciding there was nothing appetizing, pulled out an egg. He swiftly transfigured it into a small super ball with a flick of his wand. Slumping back down into his chair, he began to bounce the ball against the wall idly. _One… Two… Three…_

"Harry!"

_Crack._

Harry glanced over his shoulder, giving Fred and George a look of disgust. Both were laughing so hard they had to grip their sides to keep from feeling too much pain, and Harry was trying to shake egg yolk off of his hands.

"Your magic skills suck," Fred said plainly, waving his wand and clearing the room of the gooey mess.

"How'd you guys get in here?" Harry asked, trying to move away from the subject of his poor Transfiguration skills.

"We're wizards," George told him in a serious whisper, as if it was some great secret. His response reminded Harry of the time when, in their first year, Ron had belittled Hermione for losing her head when they were tangled in the Devil's Snare ("'There's no wood,' _honestly_…").

"Good point."

"But we didn't come here to tell you that—" said George.

"—We didn't really plan on needing too—"

"—so let's get down to business."

"Erm, business?"

"We're going to set your affairs in order, mate," Fred explained, but Harry was still hopelessly lost.

"You mean like a will? I'm going to die?" Fred shook his head and rested it in his hands.

"I give up, this is painful…."

"Let me try," George said. "You've been pining in here for days, and we think we know why."

"We know it's not about that first interview you did, with the Quibbler, that went really well according to Ron."

"We think this has something to do with our sister."

Harry's heart dropped. Had they figured out what he'd done?

"We know, we know, she's absolutely corking—" George began.

"—I mean, let's be honest here, if she weren't my sister—" Fred interrupted, but George cut him off again with a disgusted look on his face, much to Harry's relief.

"—and we know you've like her for ages, so hearing about her and Neville must have been devastating, we're sure."

"But life goes on."

"Which is why we're going to help get your mind off her. C'mon, we're going to Diagon Alley."

Harry apparated with Fred and George and followed them as they led him down the cobbled street. They passed Gringotts, Ollivander's, and Florean Fortesque's ice cream parlor, and when they went past the Quidditch shop, Harry could see a gaggle of teens eying the newest model of broomstick eagerly. When they had walked halfway through Diagon Alley, the twins stopped. They were standing outside of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but something was very, very wrong.

Harry was quick to notice that an unnaturally long line of giggling young women had formed; the end seemed to be about ten yards outside of the door.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. "Did you get Lockhart in there signing Pygmy Puffs or something?"

"No, we've got something even better…"

Fred and George sniggered as Fred tapped a large poster in the window.

**HARRY POTTER…**

…_**He's back….**_

…_**He's hot….**_

…_**He's available!**_

**Flexible Hours/Location**

**Apply Within**

Harry spun around, watching their laughing fits in horror. "What did you two DO?"

"Time for your big debut, Harry," Fred said through his chuckles. Before he could protest, the twins steered him into the crowd. In unison, they boomed, "Here he is ladies, HARRY POTTER!"

The screams were deafening as Harry was pushed in front of the crowd, standing like a deer in the headlights. As he scanned the crowd in horror, he could see some familiar faces: Lavender Brown and the Patil twins, Susan Bones, and even (he gulped) Romilda Vane. Panicking, he turned to run, but Fred and George pushed him into the sea of women.

"Harry!"

"Harry, remember me?"

"I lent you a quill once, Harry! Remember?"

The roar was soon squelched by a unanimous gasp, followed by a solitary scream.

"Oh my God, he's fainted!"

"How do you think he'd feel about a nymphomaniac?"

"I know how _I'd_ feel about a nymphomaniac …."

"Hmm….we'll put her in the Maybes, then. What about this one? She seems nice….oh, wait, no. It says here she has a hippogriff fetish."

"This one's crazy. She said she has a Harry Potter fetish!"

Harry let out a groan from where he was laying on the couch. Opening his eyes, he saw the twins pouring over countless piles of parchment sheets. "What…the hell…are you two doing?"

"Going through your applications!" Fred replied cheerily. "Good haul, good haul. Got more than we'd expected."

"Your first date's tonight, seven-thirty. You're going to the Three Broomsticks to have drinks with one Romilda Vane…here's her file."

Harry blanched. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, called her an hour ago."

"Oh, and Harry?" George called back as Harry started to walk away.

"What?"

"If I were you, I'd get a move on. It's seven-fifteen."

Harry's date with Romilda Vane was disastrous. After twenty minutes of her hitting on him and asking to see his Hungarian Horntail tattoo, he finally feigned illness and left. The following dates went in more or less the same fashion.

His second date was with a girl named Amie. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes and fair skin and seemed very nice…until she began to break down at dinner about how her boyfriend had recently broken up with her and she wanted to show him she was good enough to go out with Harry Potter to get him back. Harry took the first chance he got to go to the bathroom and escape.

On his third date, he met up with a young woman named Megan. They had a lovely time; they ate dinner and danced a bit, and Harry even considered kissing her goodnight…until she looked at the clock and told him that she had to go because her husband would be home in a few minutes.

On the fourth date, she wore a cloak and spoke in a language that Harry had never heard and couldn't understand. She left halfway through dinner without a word.

The fifth girl was a drug dealer. The sixth spent the date discussing the details of their wedding and asking him how many kids he wanted. The seventh was Colin Creevey's younger sister.

Fred and George had found all of these dates extremely amusing. Each time, they had sat on the other end of whatever building Harry was in and used Extendable Ears to hear everything that was going on. Each time that Harry left looking glum or terrified, the twins would follow behind him, laughing about the entire thing.

That was the reason that Harry had less than high hopes for the date Fred and George had scheduled for tonight. Her name was Kelly. She was 27, was interested in Muggle Studies, and was training for a position in the Ministry. And, while he wasn't going to get his hopes up very much, she seemed like she might work out okay.

"Ready, Harry?" Fred asked him.

Harry nodded.

"Alright, then. Let's go."

Harry walked into the restaurant a few minutes before Fred and George. It was dimly lit, and smelled of a mixture of cigarette smoke and ale. It was warmer than it should have been, and his ears were filled with the sound of laughter and clinking poker chips. He walked up to the waitress who was seating people, and asked if anyone had come in under the name of "Potter." She pointed him to a corner of the pub, and as he walked around the corner, he heard Fred and George coming in.

Looking in the direction she had sent him in, there was only one table for two that was being occupied. However, Harry was extremely confused. Sitting in the seat was a man.

"Erm, hello? Yeah, I'm looking for someone named Kelly, have you seen her?"

"I'm Kelly," he said with a smile, and Harry nodded, bewildered.

"Oh, er, yeah… Anyways, I was just coming to tell you that I'm really sorry but I can't make it because I…uh…my tooth chipped? And I have to go see my best friend's parents because they're dentists and yeah so maybe later? Bye." He said this all very fast and then walked away with a small wave. As soon as he turned the corner and was out of Kelly's sight, he began walking much faster. He was going to throttle Fred and George when he saw—

That was when he collided headfirst into someone. When he looked up, he saw that the someone had been a waitress, and that the floor was now littered with broken china and food.

"Oh bollocks…" she whispered, horrified. "I'll be sacked."

"I'm so sorry…Let me help you."

Harry bent down on the floor next to her, surveying the mess, and she looked up at him. She was pale, with long brown hair and shining gray eyes. Freckles dotted her cheeks, and Harry thought that she was very pretty.

Muttering a number of spells under his breath, he managed to get everything clean, back to being one piece, and on her tray.

"Thanks," she told him. "My job's kind of on the line…."

"No reason to thank me. Afterall, I was the one who broke everything. I'm Harry, by the way."

"I know," she said. "We've met before."

**A/N: **Okay, so…kinda sucky. Really sucky. But at least it's out! Sorry for the wait, I'll try and have the next one up much sooner. **:N/A**


	7. It Only Means As Much As She Wants It To

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I own nothing. NO-THING. Except the story….and Andrew and Lily and the twins…(nope, I don't own mystery woman).

**Scotty26:** Hehe….you sound like the males in my family. Glad you liked, happy New Year to you too. You'll have to tell me who you think/thought it is/was.

**Kyra2117:** Thanks, I'll try. It'll never be as bad as this one was (almost a month, wasn't it?).

**Harry94Ginny:** Thanks.

**A/N: **I put up a new summary, since the old one wasn't very interesting. It also happens to come from a part I haven't published yet smile. But, since it's too long, here it is: "Ginny, I'm slow. It took me six years to realize that you're the only one for me. It took me eleven years to figure out that I can't live without you. And now, it's been less than six months, and it...it's going to take a long time to learn that you're never going to be mine anymore. Not like you used to be." **:N/A**

**Previously: **"…I'm Harry, by the way." / "I know," she said. "We've met before."

**.x. Having Heart Is Full Of Pain .x.**

_I Don't Do Too Much Talking These Days_

Fred and George had followed Harry when he left, and were now watching him from around the corner as he spoke to the waitress with the long brown hair.

"Wait…" said Fred, turning to his twin. "Isn't that…"

"Yeah, it is." **(A/N: I wasn't going to tell you that quickly .)**

"Is this supposed to happen?"

"I dunno…. Let's see, shall we?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

"I wouldn't expect you zu remember me, 'Arry," she said in a thick French accent. "After all, 'ow long has it been? Thirteen years, I believe."

"I'm sorry?" Harry said, wondering if he should remember who she was. Thirteen years ago…that would have been his fourth year at Hogwarts.

"My name is Gabrielle Delacour."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That night, Harry took Gabrielle out for a night on the town. They ate at a very fancy—and expensive—French restaurant in which Gabrielle seemed to be content. Harry, however, found himself choking down the bouillabaisse he had ordered after remembering Hermione's recommendation of it in his fourth year. After dinner, he took her out for a walk through Paris' streets, and she showed him the Eiffel Tower. Then, because it seemed like neither of them wanted to part just yet, Harry invited her back to Grimmauld Place.

"Er….it's a bit shabby, really…I don't have a lot of money to do repairs and when I got the place it was pretty bad…So, erm, make yourself at home, I've just got to mail an owl…Sorry…"

Gabrielle sat down on a stool near the door as Harry dashed up the creaking stairs, looking around her surroundings with repulsion and a wrinkled nose.

Upstairs, Harry scrawled his name on the front of a pile of parchment and, rolling it up, tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Take that to Hogwarts, girl," he told her, and she flew off into the night.

He then rushed back down the stairs to Gabrielle, who quickly smiled at him. "Sorry about that, it's just I needed to get that out today and didn't have time earlier."

"No, it's fine," she said with a sweet smile, and Harry grinned back at her.

"So, erm, what do you want to do?"

Without a word, she stood up and kissed him gently. She stepped back for a moment, analyzing the surprised look on his face, and then kissed him again, this time more vigorously. They stood in the foyer, kissing for what seemed like hours, until a breathless Harry broke it off.

"Erm…do you want to…?" He asked, pointing behind him to the stairs. His heart was beating, and Ginny's face came into his head. _No,_ he thought, _You can't think of her. Not tonight._ Gabrielle nodded, a naughty grin on her face and a glint in her eye, and Harry led her up to his bedroom.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry woke up the next morning with his arm still wrapped around Gabrielle's sleeping form. Her creamy white body was covered by the sheet, but Harry could still vividly remember it. Stirring, she looked over at him and smiled, yawned, and then a look of horror dawned on her face. Before Harry could ask her what was wrong, she ran to the bathroom and he heard the start of the shower.

Scratching his head in befuddlement, Harry got out of the bed and slipped on a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. He went downstairs and cooked Gabrielle and himself a Muggle breakfast consisting of every food he could think of, as he still had no idea what kind of food she might enjoy. Two hours after he finished cooking, she came down with her hair and makeup fully done. He noticed that the food was cold.

She smiled at him.

"I, erm, made breakfast. It's cold now, but I can reheat it if you're hungry." He had to admit that he felt disappointed; he thought that women were generally at their most beautiful when they had just woken up and hadn't tried to look a certain way.

"Oh, no thanks, I only eat breakfast food from this restaurant in Paris."

"Erm…do you do that every morning?"

"What?"

"Get up and get ready right away?"

"Yes."

"Oh…okay. Just, just wondering."

She then looked at him, confused, but it was gone in a moment. "Alright,then. Well, I have to go to work. Talk to you later," she told him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

**A/N:** Short? Yes. Horrible? Yes. These two chapters have sucked, and I really didn't know what to write for this one. I HATED writing this, especially when I had all these plans for everything BUT this chapter! So anyways, bear with me for a bit, I have big plans for this, I just need to get there. **:N/A**


	8. She Said, I Can't Take This Place

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. NO-THING. Except for the story…and, of course, Lily, Andrew and the twins.

**Kyra2117:** Thanks (I hate the chapter myself).

**Jayce:** Yeah…. I really HATED writing this chapter because all they had to do in it was hook up and I had plans for everything BUT this one…. basically she just is kind of self-absorbed.

**Scotty26:** Yeah, I realized that after I posted it, but alas, I didn't want to go back and upload a new version of it for the third time (I did that at the end of seven, too…oops). But yeah, basically, I figured it might be better to give a little background than say "Yeah, Harry and Fleur's sister are together. Moving on!" Oh, you sound like the guys in my family because they hate musicals with a burning passion.

**Harry94Ginny:** Don't worry, it won't last long.

**Denisje:** Thank you!

**Pyrotechnic:** Ok…

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long, but finals are a humongous pain the in ass, as I'm sure everyone who's ever gone to high school knows. **:N/A**

**.x. Having Heart Is Full Of Pain .x.**

_She Said, "I Can't Take This Town, I'm Leaving You Tonight..."_

"Hermione…what the hell happened?" Harry was sitting in Ron and Hermione's living room, head in his hands, trying to figure out what exactly had happened that morning. "I mean, she got up, took one look at me, yelped, and I didn't see her again until she was completely made up. I mean, what is that?"

Hermione nodded. "Well…what happened last night, on the date?"

"Well, she insisted we go to this fancy French restaurant in Paris—and fuck was it expensive, too—and I took her back and she didn't seem too enthused about Grimmauld Place, honestly. She's….she's rude, and stuck up, and…and…and…and completely high maintenance!"

"So why did you sleep with her again?" she asked, one eyebrow cocked curiously.

"She was pretty…."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, no, no. I know how that sounds, but…it was like, if you got near her, you wanted her! I don't' know how else to explain it. I'm sorry," he said to his friend as she shook her head.

"I hate Veela…" she muttered.

"What?"

"Fleur's half Veela, right? So that means Gabrielle is as well."

Harry kicked himself for not realizing it. "So that's why I just slept with someone that bugged me all night?"

"Most likely."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"No problem. Just do me a favor, and don't introduce her to Ron."

Harry smiled. "No worries there…" There was a pause; a scratching on the window could be faintly heard, and Harry got up to see what it was. There was his owl, a fresh roll of parchment tied to its leg.

"What's that, Harry?" Hermione asked as he slid the window open to let the owl hop inside.

"It's a response to the letter I sent Hogwarts last night," he responded, looking at the crest that had been stamped on in wax.

"You didn't send it until last night?" Hermione said shrilly, reminding Harry of a stifling mother hen.

"Erm…"

"Harry, it's August 31! Term begins tomorrow!"

"Well, let me read it before you snap!"

She fell silent, looking at the letter curiously.

"Well…open it, then."

Harry's fingers trembled a bit as the tore the parchment of the envelope. After all, what would he do if he didn't get the job? Slowly, he slipped the letter out and read it silently to himself.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Thank you for expressing interest in the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I regret to inform you that your letter was sent past the deadline we set for new job applications._

Harry stared blankly, stuck on the last sentence had had read. He hadn't gotten the job…

"Harry, are you okay?"

_However, as the position had not yet been filled, we have made an exception in your case._

_At one o'clock in the afternoon, this letter shall become a Portkey that will transport you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I expect you shall be prompt and look forward to seeing you tomorrow afternoon. Best wishes,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry could have jumped for joy. Hugging a baffled Hermione, he shouted a quick "Thanks!" and rushed out of the apartment without another word.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When Harry opened the door to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, he was greeted by a surprise. A note reading "Go upstairs," had been taped to the door, and, curious, he followed its instructions. At the second story landing was another note, this one reading "The bedroom." There, wearing diamond-encrusted stilettos and a tight and revealing low-cut black dress, stood Gabrielle. Not one hair was out of place, and her hair looked flawless. Harry, who had come here with the full intent of finding her and telling her that it was over, felt himself becoming powerless to her Veela blood all over again.

"I 'eard zee good news, 'Arry, and I zought zat we should celebrate."

She bit her lip in a way that Harry found irresistible, and he came closer to her. Wrapping his arms around her and forgetting everything negative he had felt about her earlier, he asked her, "Really? And how did you find out?"

"I am good friends with McGonagall," she responded, "Fleur is a teacher at 'Ogwarts."

"Mmmm…" Harry began to kiss her neck, and Gabrielle giggled. They then moved on to kissing, and finally Gabrielle broke apart from him.

"I'm going to miss you, 'Arry," she whispered seductively in his ear. He inclined his head in a way that said, "Really?" and she nodded her head. "I might not see you again until zee Christmas 'olidays," she told him, and he nodded, swallowing. "So, I was zinking zat we should make zis a…night to remember?" Without another word, Gabrielle laid down on the bed, and Harry followed her.

He laid next to her, looking at her awkwardly. "What…what do you want me to do?" Gabrielle merely grinned, pushed herself on top of him, and began to kiss him passionately. Nervously, Harry let his hands roam as Gabrielle lead him.

"Oh, Ginny…" Harry whispered, and, before what had happened hit him, Gabrielle had rolled off of him and was glaring daggers at him.

"I…Gabrielle, don't!" He called after her as she stalked out of the room angrily. "Come back, it just slipped, okay?"

She reappeared in the doorway, seething. "'It just zlipped'! I know zat Ginny you speak of, zat 'orrible Weasley girl! Zat girl who 'as never worked a day in 'er life and sleeps around. Zat 'orrible woman is a whore!"

"SHUT UP ABOUT HER!" Harry shouted, now enraged. He breathed in for a moment, letting himself regain his calm, and then continued. "What about you, eh? You're the most high maintenance woman that I've ever met—you wouldn't' even let me see you with your hair messed up! And you seem pretty experienced yourself, and you're, what, five years younger than she is?"

"At least I don't cheat!" she screeched.

"Well neither do I!"

"Don't tell me you're not sleeping with 'er!"

"I'm not! Because you know what, you don't need to sleep with someone to care about them!"

Gabrielle glared.

"And you want to know another thing? You don't have to care about someone you sleep with. And I don't care about you. You annoy the hell out of me! You're stuck up and snooty and as far from modest as you can be! So…so do me a favor and just get out!"

"I'm leaving," she snarled.

"Good!"

"Ass'ole," she called back, and Harry heard the slam of his front door.

"That went fantastic," he muttered to himself. His cheeks were still flushed from their embrace; his hair was more of a mess than usual and his shirt was halfway unbuttoned. Finishing the job that Gabrielle had started, he took his shirt off and changed into pajamas. He was exhausted, and he needed to get up in time to pack for Hogwarts tomorrow. He sat back on the bed with a yawn, and was asleep before his head hit the pillows.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At five minutes to one the next afternoon, Harry was standing in his kitchen, his bags shrunken to the size of Knuts and resting in the pockets of his robes. He continued to nervously glance at his watch as he reread the letter from Hogwarts again and again. He knew that this was a great opportunity, but he couldn't help but feel very worried about the change. He had no lesson plans prepared, he didn't think he would know anyone at Hogwarts except for McGonagall, and, lastly, he wouldn't see Ginny until the Christmas holidays. He knew that it was bad to need to see her, and that, honestly, it was best if he didn't, and that he needed to forget about her, but he wanted so badly to believe that she was the one for him, and that he hadn't screwed that all up.

Harry had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he had forgotten to continue checking the time, and was caught quite off guard when he felt the familiar pulling at his navel. He was surrounded by a blur of colors, and finally landed, quite ungracefully, on the cold stone floor of the Entrance Hall.

"Good afternoon, Potter."

Harry scrambled up and turned to see Professor McGonagall, smiling slightly, standing behind him.

"'Lo." Harry felt himself turning red. "Great first impression," he thought to himself bitterly.

"Your bedroom is in the back of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom—surely you remember where that is?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Well, then, you are free to do as you please until five-thirty, at which time I ask you to come down to the Great Hall and find your seat."

"Thank you," Harry said and headed off in the direction of his new office. After unpacking, he spent the rest of his free time attempting to write up lesson plans and poring over reports of what each year had learned already and what they hadn't. One thing that he was beginning to realize was that being a teacher was going to be more work than he had expected. Soon it was five twenty-five, and Harry left to go to the Great Hall.

When he reached the Great Hall, it was almost eerie. In his seven years at Hogwarts, he had never seen the Great Hall as empty as it was now. The closest he had ever come to seeing it completely devoid of people besides himself was when, in his third year, he had stayed at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays, but even then there were thirteen people at the Christmas dinner. As he made his way to the staff table, he could hear his sneakers echoing off of the walls. The enchanted ceiling was colored with vibrant pinks and oranges, reflecting the sunset that was taking place outside. He wondered how long it would be until students started arriving…

When he reached the magnificent oak table, one of the first things he noticed was that there were more seats than there had been when he went to school. The second was that, where each chair was placed, there was a name and class carved into the wood in perfect cursive. As he walked the length of the table, he read them to himself, looking for his seat.

_Charms—Fleur Delacour; Herbology—Dina Blumen; Transfiguration—Viktor Krum _(Was that what Krum was doing with his time now?)_; Astronomy—Seamus Finnigan_ (Harry thought this appointment was a bit odd, as he remembered Seamus getting very low marks in astronomy)_; Divination—Lavender Brown; Divination—Parvati Patil _(Harry wasn't surprised by this at all, considering the way they had both worshipped Trelawney in class)_; Head—Minerva McGonagall; Muggle Studies—Eloise Midgen; Ancient Runes—Isa Lange; Care of Magical Creatures—Luna Lovegood _(Harry couldn't help but laugh at this as he tried to imagine what kinds of fictional creatures she would teach about)_; Arithmancy—Remus Lupin _(At this, Harry's heart swelled. He would at least have Lupin to keep him company)_; Defense Against The Dark Arts—Harry Potter._

His seat was located in the second to last spot at the table, and he strained to think of which subject hadn't been named. Finally, he looked over, and felt his heart drop. _Potions—Gabrielle Delacour._

**A/N: **Okay, so that was much better than seven. Sorry again for the wait, it's just I had so much work… Anyways, hope you liked it. Also, has anyone else seen Tristan & Isolde? I saw it Friday night, excellent movie, absolutely great. Best romance I've ever seen, better than Titanic and Romeo and Juliet…but yeah, erm, the next one will be out sooner…I hope. **:N/A**


	9. Tonight We Ride To Fight

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing. NO-THING. Except the story…and Lily, Andrew, and the twins…and some professors…but other than that I own NOTHING.

**MissHogwarts1125: **Thanks

**Kat-Potter:** Thank you.

**Intergalactic-smart-ass:** XD

**Harrypotterchick4ever:** Danke (thank you in German for anyone who isn't taking it).

**Bluebonnet babe: **Thank you!

**A/N:** Okay, I know this is delayed, but I have my reasons: 1)I was grounded off of the computer for a week, 2) School, 3) I have a Sadie Hawkins dance coming up, 4) Valentines Day craziness, 5) Trying to get an idea of what exactly I want to do with life and what classes I should take next year, 6) My boyfriend gave me a ton of new CDs to listen to—White Stripes, Sonic Youth, Dinosaur Junior, SonHouse, The Smiths—and 7) I've rented Corpse Bride, Monty Python's The Life of Brian, and In Her Shoes, and who leaves perfectly good movies lying around? So, my apologies, but here it is.

_**IMPERIO!**_

READ MY FRIEND SUGARQUILLLEGILIMENS' HP STORY "IT HELPS YOU TO FEEL" 

**Previously: **His seat was located in the second to last spot at the table, and he strained to think of which subject hadn't been named. Finally, he looked over, and felt his heart drop. _Potions—Gabrielle Delacour._

**.x. Having Heart Is Full Of Pain .x.**

_Tonight We Ride To Fight_

_Gabrielle?_ Harry's brain was cloudy; it did not comprehend exactly what it meant until the doors to the Great Hall burst open again and the rest of the teachers walked in—Gabrielle among them.

"Welcome back, Harry," Lupin said warmly, embracing him in a fatherly manner. He looked around him—Luna was standing there with her usual dreamy expression, Parvati and Lavender smiled coyly at him, Seamus patted him on the back, Eloise Midgen and the other teachers he didn't know were standing a ways off, disinterested. Gabrielle and Fleur were in the back corner, muttering darkly to each other and shooting Harry mutinous looks. Krum was also standing off, but it wasn't for dislike of Harry—he seemed rather fidgety and shot Fleur nervous glances every so often. He supposed that Fleur had never quite forgiven Krum for attacking her during the Third Task in the Triwizard Tournament while he had been under the Imperius Curse. He was briefly introduced to Professors Blumen and Lange, and then all of the teachers took their respective spots at the staff table, waiting for the students to arrive.

When the Great Hall was full, Professor McGonagall stood up. "Hello, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that joke products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are strictly forbidden—if you would like to see a list of banned objects, it can be located in his office. We also have two have two new additions to the staff this year. First, Professor Lupin, who is taking over the Arithmancy post"—there was a smattering of polite applause—"and Professor Potter, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dig in."

The Great Hall was filled with raucous clapping and cheers, and he felt himself turn red as he looked down at his plate. It died away after a few minutes, in which time Harry could have sworn he saw the faintest trace of a smile on McGonagall's thin lips, and the staff and students began to enjoy the Start of Term feast.

"So, Harry, what are you going to be teaching?" Lupin asked him after swallowing a mouthful of Shepard's Pie.

"Well, er, about that…"

"You haven't thought of lesson plans yet," Lupin said resignedly.

"Not exactly, no."

"Well, I have my old Defense plans, and Professor Armando—he retired at the end of last term—left his as well. Come to my office after the feast and we'll sort something out."

"Thanks."

"You really shouldn't have put it off, you know," Lupin told him, reminding Harry very much of Hermione.

"I only got the letter saying I'd got the job last night."

"Good night, then?"

"Erm…" Harry paused—in truth it had been lousy, but he didn't want to tell Lupin about his romantic predicament, especially with Gabrielle right next to him, so he lied. "Yeah, not bad."

"Oh, yez I'm zure your night waz bloody fantazic!" Gabrielle snarled in his ear. Harry, startled, jumped and edged his seat closer to Lupin's.

"Harry?" Lupin asked him, giving him a significant look.

"I'll explain in your office," Harry muttered, hoping desperately that Gabrielle would not hear him.

"What, do you not want to tell your friend what you did, 'Arry?" Gabrielle hissed.

"So, erm, how've you been? How's Tonks?" Harry asked Lupin, louder this time to drown out the noise that Gabrielle was making. The majority of the staff table was watching, and the students were also paying attention.

"Fine…" Lupin was looking at him oddly now.

"I can't _believe_ you," she was saying to him, her voice louder as well. "Really, after zee zird task I zot you were a gentleman! Everyone thinkz you are a hero, but you're nothing but an inzenzitive, egotiztical—"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Harry roared. There was a unanimous gasp from the student body, Lupin looked taken aback, and McGonagall appeared to be attempting to restore order.

"Potter, Delacour!" McGonagall snapped, but before she got the words out Harry was no longer Harry—in his place sat a fat, slimy toad, blinking stupidly. It let out a load croak.

"Really!" she yelled, changing Harry back with a wave of her wand. "I want both of you in my office, NOW."

Grudgingly, Harry and Gabrielle left the Great Hall amid the catcalls and jeers of the students—some were laughing, some were shellshocked. They made their way to the Head's office, Gabrielle muttered the password (Drooble's Best Blowing Gum), and he followed her up the stairs. When they reached the office, Harry found himself shocked at how different it was from the time that Dumbledore had been headmaster.

The whirring silver instruments had been replaced by bare surfaces. The red chintz armchairs that had once sat before the desk were now hard and wooden. A platter of Ginger Newts sat in the corner, but Harry did not touch them.

He and Gabrielle sat in furious silence for only a few minutes; McGonagall rushed in, her robes billowing behind her and her mouth thinner than Harry ever remembered it going.

"Apalling! Never in my life have I seen teachers act in such a childish manner! I would have expected such behavior from students, not my own professors!"

Harry and Gabrielle were silent as she continued to berate them.

"On probation—both of you!"

Stunned, Harry and Gabrielle allowed themselves to be ushered out of McGonagall's office. The Welcoming Feast wasn't even over and he had been placed on probation—such a great first impression, he thought bitterly.

A few minutes after leaving the office he found himself knocking on Lupin's door. He looked weary when he stood aside to let Harry enter, and he did so silently. "So, do I get to hear what happened?" Lupin asked him.

Harry retold everything that happened since the night Ron had brought him to dinner, and when he was finished, Lupin said nothing for a few moments. Finally, he spoke. "Be careful Harry," he said quietly. "You're in dangerous waters right now. You're compromising the friendship of the entire Weasley family, you know that, don't you?"

"I—"

"Just be careful, Harry. Goodnight." He ushered Harry out of his office, leaving Harry with a growing sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. _Please don't let them find out,_ he thought desperately to himself. _Please._

**A/N:** So there it is. I won't be updating as frequently as I would be, because I have a life and also an ORIGINAL (that's right, no trademarked characters!) story that I'm developing. Anyways, read and review, and don't forget to read my friend's story! Happy Presidents Day (for the Americans)! **:N/A**


	10. Shoot, I Mean Shoot!

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing. NO-THING. Except the story…and Lily, Andrew, and the twins…and some professors…and that nifty new Evening Prophet headline…but other than that I own NOTHING.

**Mr. Fishy: **Thanks.

**A/N:** w00t w00t double digits! Just so you know, the next chapter is going to sap up the time between, like, September 2 to mid-December just because I have nothing to do for that span of time, but it should be funny. And I want more than one review next time!

**Previously: **"Just be careful, Harry. Goodnight." He ushered Harry out of his office, leaving Harry with a growing sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. _Please don't let them find out,_ he thought desperately to himself. _Please._

**.x. Having Heart Is Full Of Pain .x.**

_**Shoot, I mean shoot!**_

Harry tossed and turned that night, but the previously worrisome thought of his first lesson tomorrow had been driven from his mind. When he had been with Ginny, he hadn't thought about the rest of the Weasleys. He tried to imagine their reactions—Ron would be furious and indignant and attempt to murder him, the twins would mutter darkly and plan some form of humiliating revenge, and Mrs. Weasley…he had no idea what Mrs. Weasley would do, but whatever it was, it would be horrible. Feeling a prickling in the pit of his stomach, he turned over in his bed. He couldn't imagine living a life without the Weasleys, the only family he had ever known, again. His worries churning, Harry at long last fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning he awoke to a house elf sobbing on the foot of his bed. It had large bat-like ears and eyes like tennis balls; it was wearing the oddest assortment of clothes Harry had ever seen, including the most lurid socks he had ever laid eyes on.

"Dobby?" he asked incredulously.

"Sir! Dobby apologizes for waking Harry Potter, sir, but it is true! Dobby heard a rumor that Harry Potter was coming to teach at Hogwarts, but Dobby did not know. It is true, sir, it is true! Dobby knows that Harry Potter survived the Dark Lord again, sir, but Dobby never thought he would be able to visit Harry Potter again, sir!" The elf let out another loud wail.

"Dobby, calm down!" Harry cried, alarmed. "Er…it's good to see you," he said in a desperate attempt to stop the elf's crying.

"Harry Potter is a good wizard," he said with a smile and Harry felt his prickling sense of dread return. "But Dobby must get back to the kitchens! Dobby came to bring Harry Potter his schedule, sir."

"Thanks, Dobby," said Harry as he took the piece of parchment from him.

"Harry Potter? Could Dobby…visit you sometime?"

"Sure," Harry told him. Dobby cracked a wide grin and disappeared with a loud crack.

He looked down at his watch and saw that he had an hour and a half to be at the Great Hall for breakfast. He showered slowly and deliberately and took his time getting dressed before looking at his schedule—his first lesson was with the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years.

Breakfast was a much pleasanter experience than dinner had been the previous night. He now sat between Lupin and Luna, who spent the majority of the meal in a heated debate over whether or not Tonks was a part of the Rotfang Conspiracy.

"Luna," Lupin sighed, "I assure you, Tonks has nothing to do with the Rotfang Conspiracy!"

"But all Aurors are in on it!" she protested.

"No, I agree with Luna," Harry chimed in, amused. "I think someone should tell Mr. Weasley about this _very_ important issue." He had to stifle his laughter at the look on Lupin's face. "You should have Tonks tell him about that."

"Oh, right away," Lupin responded, nearly laughing himself.

"You know, Harry, you were really cruel to Gabrielle from what she was telling me," Luna said. Harry had almost forgotten about her knack for speaking uncomfortable truths. He looked over at Gabrielle, whose eyes were distinctly redder than usual.

"Oh…" he said awkwardly. "Er, right."

"She looks really upset. Maybe you should apologize."

"Maybe later," said Harry, thinking that he would never apologize to Gabrielle willingly.

"I have some Nargle repellent you could give her if you wanted, it works wonders. I always spray it on the mistletoe around the holidays and I haven't seen a Nargle yet." Harry could only just restrain from telling her that the reason she had never seen a Nargle was because they didn't exist.

Breakfast was over too soon, and Harry found himself walking into his classroom before he would have liked to be there. McGonagall was already sitting in a corner of the classroom with a clipboard in her lap—a mental picture of Umbridge with her pink bow flashed before Harry's eyes.

"Good morning, Potter," she said gruffly, as though there was nothing she would dislike telling him more.

"Er…'morning, Professor." He said hesitantly.

"It is customary for the Head to attend a new teacher's first lesson," she told him. There was no hint of the friendly tone in her voice that had been there less than twenty-four hours ago. "For your probation, you and Miss Delacour will be meeting with me once a week, every week, for as long as I deem necessary for counseling sessions." Harry gaped at her. "Yes, Potter, counseling."

Still blinking in a rather confused way, he went up to his desk and began to look for his papers on what exactly Professor Armando had done on the first day of school last year. He cursed under his breath as the parchment rifled; he finally swore loudly. He was shocked to see his entire class staring wide-eyed at him when he looked up.

"Er…sorry." Needing to know what to do for class, he decided to review the syllabus. "Alright, well today we'll just be doing some basic things. We'll go over what I'll be teaching you this year, and then we'll try disarming—yes?" Harry asked, for a haughty-looking boy with pale hair had just put his hand into the air.

"Is it true you were the only one who could kill the Dark Lord?" he asked.

"Er, that's really neither here nor there…"

"Answer the question!"

"Well, yes, I suppose," he said.

"Well I don't see what's so special about you," he sneered.

"Just because you don't know anything about it doesn't mean it isn't with good reason!" Harry looked over to find Lily glaring at the boy.

"If you continue to disrupt the lesson I'll have to give you detention, and I really don't want to do that in my first class. What's your name?" he asked the boy.

"Acrux Malfoy," he said, and Harry nodded.

"Right, well, moving on, this year we're going to be covering some defensive spells and counterjinxes, standard dark creatures, and some history of the Dark Arts." There was a collective groan from the student body. "Don't worry," he said, "it's brief. So, now that we've gone over that, let's try a spell out. We have about half the class period left, so let's try some spellwork. Today, we'll be trying the Disarming Spell. The incantation for this is 'expelliarmus'—oh, shit!" He looked down at the floor, where his wand, which he had forgotten he had been holding when he said the incantation, had made a scorching hole. "Erm, I mean shoot. Shoot." He sent a look of panic in McGonagall's direction; she was frowning. "Okay, so everyone say it with me," he said setting his wand on his desk. "'Expelliarmus!'"

"'Expelliarmus,'" the class repeated dutifully.

"Great, so, erm, partner up with the person sitting next to you and see what you can do. I'll be around to check on your progress." He walked over to McGonagall.

"I—"

"You pass inspection, Potter," she said, "but next time try not to curse so much: I might have to hex you if I hear about it happening again." There was a ghost of a smile on her face as she stood up, shook his hand, and left the classroom.

Grinning and feeling as though the lesson hadn't been a complete disaster after all, he started to walk around the class. For ten minutes he fixed nearly everyone in the class's grip on their wand, and was trying to remember if he had had this much trouble casting spells on his first try when the frustrated voices were interrupted by a cheerful "I did it! I did it!" Lily was beaming as a mutinous-looking Acrux walked off to the back corner of the class to fetch his wand.

"Congratulations. Alright, we only have a couple minutes left so you can all pack up. Practice the spell, I'm going to see how much progress you've made next class."

When the bell rang, Harry slumped into his chair and made a mental note to himself to owl Ron telling him that Lily had managed to disarm Malfoy's son in her first lesson.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So how'd the first lesson go?" Lupin asked him later that afternoon. They both had the period before dinner off today and were spending it in Lupin's office, drinking butterbeer and discussing important matters.

"It was…well, it was a fiasco, honestly," Harry said and Lupin laughed as Harry told him everything that had happened.

"So, what's McGonagall doing for your probation?" he asked.

"She wants to give us weekly counseling sessions."

Lupin mused for a moment. "That's an interesting way of going about it."

"Going about what?"

"Getting you two to get along—or at least tolerate each other."

"But all I did was tell her to quit nagging at me!" Harry cried, indignant.

"There were better ways you could have done it. And besides, I think—though I could be wrong—that Miss Delacour told Minerva what happened between you two."

Harry cursed. "Fantastic…" Suddenly, he felt a sinking weight hit the bottom of his stomach as he remembered the look Fleur had given him. Gabrielle had told Fleur, and Fleur would tell Bill! "Er…do you know if Fleur told Bill anything?"

"No," Lupin said. "I managed to...er…_persuade_ her not to mention your name in connection with Gabrielle ever, or your little slip up."

Harry felt an immediate rush of gratitude towards Lupin.

"Harry, you'll have to tell them sometime."

"Not necessarily."

"You know that feeling you have right now—Harry, it's no use lying, I know these things—that'll never go away. Not until you tell them."

Harry sighed; he knew Lupin was right.

"If you ever want to talk…"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry was silent during dinner. He flipped idly through a copy of the _Evening Prophet_ as Lupin and Luna debated over whether or not Crumple-Horned Snorkacks posed a threat to the Kelpie population ("Luna, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks _can't_ pose a threat because they aren't real!). He glanced at the back page, and saw a small article that made him choke on his pumpkin juice in shock.

"Harry, what is it?" Lupin asked.

Harry laid the newspaper on the table for Lupin to read:

"Minister's Daughter and St. Mungo's Healer Start Family" 

**A/N: ** So there you have it. Much quicker. The next chapter will be mostly nonsense revolving around the counseling. So yeah, happy, erm, week? **:N/A**


	11. All My Fears And All Your Lies

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing. NO-THING. Except the story…and Lily, Andrew, and the twins…and some professors…and that nifty new Evening Prophet headline…but other than that I own NOTHING.

**Bluebonnet babe:** Thanks

**5CANDALOUS:** Thanks

**Previously:** He glanced at the back page, and saw a small article that made him choke on his pumpkin juice in shock. "Harry, what is it?" Lupin asked. Harry laid the newspaper on the table for Lupin to read: **"Minister's Daughter and St. Mungo's Healer Start Family"**

**.x. Having Heart Is Full Of Pain .x.**

_All My Fears And All Your Lies_

Harry was still numb with shock as he sat in McGonagall's office that night. Ginny was starting a family now… If there had been any chance, albeit small or unlikely, that she would choose him over Neville, it was surely gone now. The baby meant that Ginny was gone forever… It was truly time to give up hope.

"Potter, pay attention!" McGonagall barked, bringing him back to earth. Inwardly, he groaned. He would rather have been _anywhere_ but in the office then. After plenty of awkward questioning about he and Gabrielle's relationship, the two women had moved on to the subject that all men dreaded being brought up:

Periods.

He had no idea how it had come up. It seemed like in the blink of an eye they had gone from discussing Harry's apparent commitment issues to things like cycles and PMS cravings and tampons vs. pads—it was all too much for a man to handle.

"Can we please discuss something else?" he asked loudly, but McGonagall ignored him. Finally, what seemed like ages later, she dismissed them.

"Next week then, same time."

And so the weeks passed. Each session was as tedious and unpleasant as the one before it, but, as the holidays loomed nearer, Harry did have one consolation: he had been invited to spend the holiday break at Ron and Hermione's house. Their last meeting was the night before they left for Christmas break. Gabrielle had just finished explaining the concept of 'snowballing' to him (indeed, Harry had vowed never to eat a Hostess Snow Ball ever again) when McGonagall informed them that, come the new term, they need not meet again. As Gabrielle told her how much she would miss their discussions, Harry felt a wave of relief wash over him. He had never endured anything more awkward in his life.

After the session ended, Harry went to Lupin's office—they had agreed to exchange gifts before they left, as they would not see each other again until Christmas dinner at the Burrow. As he walked down the corridor, he could see the full moon silhouetted against the inky sky, reminding him of a question that had been brewing in the back of his mind since he first found out that Lupin was teaching here.

"Hello, Harry," Lupin said cheerfully as he opened the door, letting him inside.

"Professor Lupin, I have a question," Harry said carefully.

"Ask away."

"Well…I was wondering, sir, how you got a job here. I mean, aren't all of the parents still going to be concerned about your being a werewolf?"

At this, Lupin did something Harry had not expected—he gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny, sir?"

"Your friend Hermione created a cure for werewolf bites a couple of years back, one that could be taken even decades after the attack. She won an Order of Merlin for it, first class, I believe. Anyways, I think you'll find werewolves very hard to come by these days."

Harry was silent for a moment. "I've really missed a lot, haven't I?" he said sadly.

"Tons. Which is why I made you _this._" Lupin pulled out a large, square book. "Merry Christmas."

Harry opened the first page: it was a scrapbook. There were pictures of his mother and father while they had been expecting, of him as a baby; pictures of him with Ron and Hermione or the House Quidditch team—even the newspaper clippings from Gilderoy Lockhart's book signing and the Triwizard Tournament were in it. He flipped back further, and saw pictures he had never seen before. There were Daily Prophet articles, photos from weddings, baby pictures, all from the past ten years. He was speechless. "I…thank you," he finally said.

He gave Lupin his gift, the compete works of Shakespeare (he had informed Harry earlier in the year that the bard was his favorite author), and then headed to bed in a melancholy state. As he lay there, he began to wonder if he truly knew anyone anymore…

"_Just tonight, let's let it be the way it would have been…"_

"…_I've changed a lot since the last time I saw you…"_

"_Did…did I ever tell you I love you?"_

"…_you're not mine anymore…"_

_You idiot…_

_You idiot…_

_You IDIOT…_

_Nothing good ever happens when you let the interests rip apart the understood…_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning, he found himself being ushered into an apartment by a beaming Ron and Hermione.

"The children are at the Burrow until tomorrow morning," Hermione explained. "Oh, it's so good to see you again! How is teaching? How are things with Gabrielle?"

"Hermione, you'll never give him a chance to answer at the rate you're going," Ron chuckled.

"I'm fine," Harry said, knowing well that this was not the truth. "Teaching is fine. Gabrielle is…bearable."

"Excellent," she said brightly. "Well, I'll have Ron show you to your room and then you can get yourself settled, alright?" She gave him a warm hug.

Ron reached for Harry's bags.

"Come on," he said, "it's down this hallway." Ron led him down to the very end—Harry's room was the last on the right. "Just ignore that," he told Harry, inclining his head towards the door across from his—the muffled sound of sobbing was coming from inside. "She's still really torn up…" Harry nodded without the slightest idea about who 'she' was or what she found so upsetting.

"Right."

"Alright, well, just take your time, I suppose…" Ron said before closing the door behind him.

Harry was quick to unpack, however. There was so much he wanted to ask Ron and Hermione—especially Hermione, as he needed to know more about Ginny.

This plan was thwarted, though, when he walked out and saw a bleary-eyed Ginny sitting on the couch next to Hermione.

"Hi, Ginny," he said quietly, wondering how she would react.

She nodded in acknowledgement and gave him a small wave in response.

"So, how are you guys?"

"We're fine," Hermione said, though she had put a comforting hand on Ginny's back—the second of the two seemed to be biting back tears.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you what you do for a living, I don't know."

"Ron took over the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts position, and I taught at Beauxbatons for a few years, but after we had Andrew, I quit and started inventing."

"You invented a cure for werewolf bites."

"Bit of a fluke, really," she said, but he could see her blushing in pride all the same. "Bill and I were experimenting.

After an hour or so, Ron headed off to work and Ginny muttered something in Hermione's ear and went back to her room. Harry waited until he heard the door close.

"Why didn't you tell me Ginny was going to be here?" he asked her.

"I thought I told Ron to mention it to you," she said. "He must have forgotten. I'm sorry Harry—I know that must have been a horrible shock."

He sank back down into the couch. Why did everything in his life have to be so complicated? _Because you had to leave_, he thought bitterly.

"Is…is she the one who keeps crying?"

"Yes, the poor thing."

"Why, what happened?"

"No one's told you?" Harry shook his head. "Harry…Neville kicked her out of the house."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ginny?" Harry was leaning against the frame of her door, listening for some sound from inside. "It's me, Harry. Can I come in?"

He heard a sniffle, and he took it as a 'yes'.

When he opened the door, his first impression was that a tornado must have whipped through the room—clothes were strewn about the floor, books laid open and unorganized, the lights were off and the curtains had been drawn. Surveying the mess, he was strongly reminded of the apathetic behavioral patterns he had taken on the summer after Sirius had died.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She gave a small sob.

"No, I wouldn't expect you to be…" He paused: what on earth was he doing? They were getting nowhere. "Er, well, just checking on you, you know, talk to you, er, later, then."

"I told him," she said quietly as he placed his hand on the doorknob. "About us. I told him that I'm having…a little stranger…"

Harry looked at her. "How could he not know? It was in the papers and everything…"

"A little too much of a stranger," she said in a strangled voice.

Harry blanched as she threw her arms around him and began to sob into his shoulder. He felt his throat clenching—there was no conceivable way he could escape the wrath of the Weasley clan now. He placed a hand on the small of her back, cradling her—it seemed like the only decent thing to do.

When she pulled away, he could see her more clearly. Even in her despair, she was beautiful. It was the kind of tragic beauty, the kind you can only see when a person's heart is truly broken, when they have lost everything but must still persevere. He supposed that Ginny's beauty had been the tragic since his disappearance. He could see it in her eyes, a haunted shadow. She was paler than he remembered, but it suited her well. Without registering the action, he put a hand on her cheek. _You are the only thing that makes me want to live at all_, he thought as he felt his head bending down. He felt their noses touch. He could kiss her right now, and she would be his…

He pulled away. She looked up at him. There was a mixture of sadness and defeat in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gin," he said quietly. "I have to go…"

He didn't look back at her as he entered his own room. He heard Hermione's voice call his name, but he ignored it. The tears were hot in the corners of his eyes; he tried to hold them back, but to no avail. He slumped against the wall, his head in his hands. "Just breathe," he whispered to himself, "just breathe…"

**A/N:** So there it is. Hope you enjoyed, R&R, blah blah blah you get the picture. Please note that all flames will be used to warm my beta, who we suspect is a devil and gets awfully cold sometimes...READ THE PREQUEL TO THIS, "COME ON, SWEET CATASTROPHE", LOCATED ON MY AUTHOR PAGE! **:N/A**


	12. I Would Never Ever Leave

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing. NO-THING.

**A/N:** So here it is. The end. That's right. The end. The last chapter. Ever. So when you're done reading his, you should add my fic "Come On, Sweet Catastrophe" to your favorites because that's the prequel. And you should look at the four oneshots I posted on Thursday because I had a snow day. So, thank you to all of my reviewers, and I hope everyone is satisfied with the end because I know I am.

**.x. Having Heart Is Full Of Pain .x.**

I Would Never, Ever Leave 

"Harry?" Hermione called through the door. "Harry, open the door! I need to talk to you, Harry."

He didn't answer her.

"Harry, I'm coming in," she said. She swung the door open and found herself frozen in the doorway. Harry was on all fours, his body shaking violently. He had retched and his eyes were swollen and red. His breath was quick and panicked; he looked as though his world was falling apart. As he became aware of Hermione's presence, he sat down and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"She told you, then?" Hermione asked quietly.

"You knew?" His voice was hoarse and strangled, barely rising above a whisper.

"She told me when she first figured it out. Honey, let's get you out of here," she whispered, helping him stand up. Hermione led him to the living room and sat him down on the couch.

"How could you not tell me?" he demanded.

"Harry, I—"

"How could you not tell me something like that?"

"Because that is just one of those things that can only be told to you by one person, and that person wasn't me."

Harry hung his head and began to cry, his body raked with his sobs. "I don't know what to do, Hermione. I…I'm not ready for this. I've been trying to move on with my life since she told me she was married, but somehow we always end up here. Hermione, I've been trying so hard to forget about her…."

"Maybe you aren't supposed to. You love her, and I know that she loves you. I guess it just comes down to how hard are you willing to work to make it happen for you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two are going to have to endure some nasty comments for one—after all, the Minister's daughter and The Chosen One are bound to stir up some press. And then, of course, there is the fact that you stand a great chance of being alienated by the Weasleys. Neville. Harry, you've gotten yourself into a sticky situation."

"But she's worth it…"

"I hoped you would say that," she whispered, pulling him into a hug. He began to sob again. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I can't lose her," he said, "I can't. I would die without her."

He pulled away from her, and Hermione gave him a kiss on the forehead, as though she were the sister he had never had. "You won't lose her, Harry. Just take a nap for now, calm yourself down."

Harry nodded; he was so emotionally drained that he was asleep before his head even hit the pillows.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry was awoken by the sound of voices in the living room.

"Tomorrow?" Hermione asked. "Why so sudden? I wouldn't think you could get yourself into an apartment so quickly."

"Well, no. I, er, managed to work things out with Neville." Ginny responded.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, leaping off of the couch.

"You heard me." She did not look at him, and there was coolness in his voice. Hermione shot a worried glance between them.

"I…I thought you said you loved me?" Harry asked her, his voice faltering. He had been prepared to fight for her until the day he died—was she really going to be taken away from him again so soon?

"You made your feelings about the situation quite clear to me earlier today, so I contacted Neville and he has agreed to take me back."

"Good to know that you'll go to any lengths to spite someone," he snapped at her.

"Don't you dare accuse me of spiting you. I'm the one left alone to raise a child you don't want. I'm the one left with a broken heart."

"And you don't think it will mean anything to me if you walk out that door like we never happened?"

"According to you, you'd be quite glad."

Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"So that's it then? You just think we're two people who made a mistake?"

"I do."

Harry sighed.

"Ginny, I mean it. This is your final fork in the road. If you choose Neville right now, then I won't have you again after."

He looked at her. Her brows were furrowed in the desire to win this battle of wills, and her flaming hair matched her fury at him. He knew then whom she would choose, and he could feel his heart breaking with the realization. A soul shattered into a million pieces. In ten years, she had been the only thing he had ever wanted. He wanted to scream out to her, to explain it to her—_Ginny, I'm slow. It took me six years to realize that you're the only one for me. It took me eleven years to figure out that I can't live without you. And now, it's been less than six months, and it...it's going to take a long time to learn that you're never going to be mine anymore. Not like you used to be._ But he couldn't do it, because he knew it wouldn't change a thing. Not one thing. There were the things you had to fight for, that were worth fighting for, and he had been fighting for Ginny since he could remember. But in situations like these it was just better to accept graceful defeat and silently resign.

"I…if I had kissed you, after you told me, would things be different now?"

"That's neither here nor there."

Harry nodded and sat back down on the couch. His breath was ragged and forced; the room seemed to be spinning around him. He felt the hot tears sting his eyes yet again. She could never be regained.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked.

"You choose Neville then?" he asked, his voice shaken by the sobs.

"Harry—"

"I NEED TO HEAR YOU SAY IT!" he screamed, his emotions taking control of him. He was crying harder than ever, causing him to fill with rage. How could she do this to him?

She looked at him with a pained expression.

"I do."

And with those words, Harry felt the anger turn to an empty spot inside of him. He felt dead.

"Harry—"

"Just go," he said hollowly. "I'm sure you need to pack or something…."

She looked down at him, her eyes searching and unreadable. "I…yes, I suppose I should then…"

She walked across the room, and Harry remembered what Hermione had told him a few hours previously—_how hard are you willing to work to make it happen for you two?_ He ran up to her, stopping her as she was about to turn down the hallway.

"Ginny…a lot has happened between us these past few months, and I know that. And after all of it, I just don't think we could ever be friends again. But…I do think we could be something more, if we really worked at it. We will have to work hard every day, and we're going to have to undergo a lot of public distaste for a little while, but I'm willing to do that for you. I love you. I have always loved you. And I guess what I'm trying to say in all of this is choose me. Pick me. Love me." And with those words, he swept her into a passionate kiss. Harry felt the elation that had been missing from his life for more than a decade as he held her body against his. He knew that the day was not far off when he would have to confront her family or the media, but at the moment, he couldn't care less. After all, he wouldn't be going into it alone—Ginny would be there to hold his hand through everything.

**A/N:** And they lived happily ever after. So here it is. The end to my first HP fic and also the first fic I've ever finished that wasn't a oneshot. Hope you enjoyed it. (In case anyone was wondering, the baby was a boy named Sirius James Potter). **:N/A**


	13. Epilogue

Yeah, yeah, I know I said it was over, but I couldn't help but write this. I realize it's late and that almost NONE of my regular reviewers will read this, but hey, I wanted to add it and I'm the author, goddammit. : ). If you can, use "The Trapeze Swinger" by Iron and Wine as mood music while reading this, since its what I wrote this to.

**.x. Having Heart Is Full Of Pain .x.**

_Epilogue_

"IT'S A BOY!" Harry ran out of the pristinely white St. Mungo's room, beaming and screaming at the top of his lungs. "It's a boy! It's a boy! I have a son!" He quickly darted back in, crouching next to Ginny. Her fiery red hair was stuck to her damp forehead with sweat, and her brown eyes had a tired droop to them, but she was as beautiful as always. He touched her cheek gently.

"I love you," he whispered. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Harry looked down at the beautiful, pink baby boy lying in Ginny's arms. He had Harry's startling green eyes and showed signs of the infamous Weasley hair. He reached his arms out cautiously and she placed the baby into them gently.

He held the boy carefully, looking down into the eyes that mirrored his own. The newborn's eyes looked around, taking in the world he had just entered. Harry cooed as he bounced slightly. He offered his finger to the boy, and he grasped it with his hand. Harry smiled.

"Hello, Sirius," he whispered. "I'm your daddy."

He looked over at Ginny, who was half asleep but smiling nonetheless. For the moment, everything was perfect. And it could only get better…


End file.
